Divergent - Without The War
by FandomFanfiction1
Summary: PLEASE READ! Divergent Without The War! This story expands on Tris and Four/Tobias' relationship and their life together. Erudite never attacked and this is what happened. This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! Thank you! x P.S - Tris will be pregnant! :-)
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY IT IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE! THANK YOU! x**

**TO REMEMBER ABOUT STORY:**

Tris' parents are still alive

Will is still alive

Erudite and dauntless never attacked.

Caleb **did** transfer to Erudite.

**Couples:**

Zeke and Shauna

Uriah and Marlene

Will and Christina

Tris and Tobias

**Tris' P.O.V**

I am finally a fully-fledged member of dauntless and I even ranked first which is just the cherry on top.

When the board reveals all our names there are loud whoops and cheering when mine comes up first, Christina and Will place 3RDand 4th leaving sadly Peter in second place.

Christina puts her arms around me with a big smile and I look to the back of the room and see Tobias whooping and hollering, "THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" oh god, I put my face in my hands "THAT'S MY GIRL!"

I look around the room and everybody starts laughing.

My face turns bright red but I still laugh, its hilarious!

I am so glad to be in dauntless and I have never been happier.

Christina, Will and I all skip to the dining hall together with linked arms and we meet Tobias at our table.

I sit down next to him and Christina sits on my right. He whispers "Congratulations," The feel of his breath on my next sends a shiver through my spine.

I smile a large smile back and thank him. We interlock our fingers under the table and he gives me gentle kiss on the forehead. Dinner is a delicious roast with dauntless cake for desert.

After dinner we all head back to the dormitories for our last night there until we are assigned our apartments.

But I don't go back to the dorms, Tobias gives me a playful wink and I know what he means.

I tell Christina that I'm going back to Tobias' apartment she grins and says, "Ok then have fun doing some math." "What?" I say confused. "You know some addition and multiplication."

She gives me a wink. "OH GOD NO!" I yell back at her with a big smile. And we go our separate ways.

Once Tobias and me get around the corner we start running back to his apartment.

About halfway there he stops and tells me to get on his back, so I obediently do as he says and we run all the way back to the apartment laughing the entire bumpy ride.

When we get back to Tobias' apartment he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and we instantly start kissing.

It's a passionate and strong yet a loving and gentle kiss just like him. He spins me around and we jump onto his bed, we lie down together just facing each other for a while.

He places his hand on my waist and I pull him closer playing with the muscles on his back and tracing his tattoo.

I can't stand it anymore, I rip off his shirt and as soon as he gets the idea he starts to take off mine.

When my shirt is off I can't help but feel self-conscious, I wrap the sheets around my bare waist.

"Don't laugh." I say sternly yet playfully, "You know I wont." He says quietly.

I remove the sheets and he doesn't move his stare from my eyes.

I kiss him again putting my tongue of his bottom lip asking for acceptance and of course he lets me in.

"I love you Tris." He whispers in my ear,

"I love you too Tobias."

YOU CAN GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris' P.O.V**

I wake up in Tobias' bed; I turn over and expect to see him there.

But he is across the room unconscious held up by a man is a full black suit only his eyes showing, the cold ones that look familiar.

Anger bubbles inside me and just before I can do anything else I get hit across the head and a hand clasps over my mouth and everything goes black.

When I regain consciousness I realize I am not in Tobias' apartment.

I am in a large dark room and to my left is a lifeless Tobias tied to a chair like me about 3 meters away.

The sight makes me feel sick.

My legs arms and wrists are all covered in welts. I don't know how they got there but my blood dripping to the floor and the insane pain suggests it isn't something pleasant.

I try to wiggle out of the ropes but they are tied insanely hard and I know I will need help getting out of these ropes.

Even Tobias wont be able to free himself.

Relief runs through me when about what seems like an hour later Tobias' eyes flicker open, he looks around the room with a blank face but when he looks over to me his face changes.

He looks like someone had just ripped out his stomach; I can tell he is holding back tears as his body jolts with a sob.

I don't know why he is so upset but he looks down at my welts and I know there is something going on.

Then at the perfect time, the person I hate the most, walks in.

Marcus.

He has a smug smile on his face and a belt in his hand, and then it clicks.

I know why Tobias looks so upset, Marcus has marked me up and it's reminding him what happened when he was a child.

I can tell this is hurting him more than anything else.

**Tobias' P.O.V**

When I wake I look around the room it is empty, until I turn to my left and see the only person I didn't want sitting there.

Tris.

She is awake and is crying, I let out a sob that racks my body.

I hate seeing her like this.

But then I look down at her arms and legs, she is covered in welts.

This only means one thing, only one person makes those welts and I have dealt with too many to count in my life.

Marcus did this to Tris.

Speaking of the devil, just as my hate fire is at its worst he walks into the room.

**Tris' P.O.V **

When Marcus gets out his whip he walk over to me first.

I see Tobias tense up in the corner of my eye and he tries SO hard to escape the ropes but he just cant.

Marcus doesn't say a word but whips me at least ten times.

With each one I let out a cry, the pain is excruciating!

But before Marcus does another one Tobias yells, "STOP! JUST PLEASE STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

He is so cute I want to kiss him and then I remember where we are.

Marcus didn't reply and all he did was pull out a gun from his waist belt and face it towards me.

He takes the safety clasp off and loads the barrel then points it towards me again.

All of a sudden I see something black drop from the ceiling!

2 black things!

My vision adjusts and I can see they are people, dauntless.

I see one raise their finger to their mouth and I see a gleaming knife in their hand.

When my vision adjusts I see….


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris' P.O.V**

I see Will and Christina! A wave of relief rushes through me and I feel much more relaxed. Christina is holding a knife right behind Marcus' head and by now Tobias had noticed, we are trying to hold in laughter and Christina does another funny jump towards him. Getting angry Marcus jolts his gun forwards at us again. At this Christina takes a leap towards Marcus and stabs him right in the heart from behind. Marcus collapses to the floor but he isn't going down without a fight. With wheezing breaths he still shoots his gun at Christina and gets a lucky shot right into her stomach. At this Will growls angrily, gets his knife and stabs Marcus again in the head, his eyes roll back into his head and he is gone. Will runs over to us crying and cuts our ropes holding us and then quickly runs to Christina. Tobias rushes to his side and picks her up instead and we all run together towards the infirmary.

We have been waiting for 6 hours in the infirmary and it is now 7 at night. Will is crying into his hands and he is curled up into a ball and I am sitting in one of the chairs staring a the blank wall in front with Tobias sitting beside me in another chair with his arm up the back of my shirt rubbing my back reassuringly. Right at this time a nurse walks out of Christina's room and says to us "Are you Christina's friends?" with a friendly smile. "Yes." Is what only Tobias could manage, "Well she is alive and she's doing okay, Christina was shot in the womb meaning sadly she will never be able to conceive but other than that she's doing good, would you like to see her?" Christina will never be able to have babies. Oh my god she will hate that since she has always wanted kids and oh poor Will.

"Yes, thank you." Tobias says as me and Will are still in pure shock. The nurse leads us into her room and we stare at a pale, sick Christina. "Your welcome." She says with a cheeky grin. Yep, still Christina. This makes us all smile and laugh, "Thank you." I say back and I lean down and give her a gentle hug, she whispers in my ear "Please make will eat and sleep, take care of him." I nod and now I know I have to be strong and she is okay.

After our visit with Christina Tobias carries me to his apartment and put me on his bed, covers me up with a blanket and kisses me on the forehead with a reassuring smile. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to take care of Will." I smile back and thank him still wondering though how he knew, he probably just heard us talking. I close my eyes and in an instant I am asleep.

**SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW I'M SORRY! I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS SINCE I AM GOING ON HOLIDAYS SO PLEASE BE PATIENT AND REVIEW AND FOLLOW FAVOURITE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris' P.O.V**

I wake up and my first thought is of Christina.

She saved me.

Without her I would be dead.

Four would be dead.

I have an emptiness in my stomach and I know I have to see her.

I turn around and I see Tobias with his hand on my waist, holding me tight.

His face is relaxed, the face I rarely see.

He's always trying to protect me.

But at this moment more than anytime before, I know I am in love with him.

His kindness, soft sweet heart and masculine body, but most of all he loves me.

And I love him.

* * *

Without trying to wake him up I slide out of bed and change my pajama shorts into long black jeans and replace my tight fitting bed singlet with a maroon black singlet.

Today Tobias and me are going to get my apartment.

I look over at Tobias and he is smiling.

He saw me naked! Whoops!

I jump onto the bed and he wraps his arm around me and I bury my face in his chest.

"You want to see her?" He asks.

I nod and he kisses my forehead.

I get up and put some black boots on while he gets changed and we head off to the infirmary.

* * *

After our visit with Christina, Tobias and I head up to the office to get my apartment and a job.

It's time to forget the past.

Christina is okay.

Will is okay.

The lady assigns me to room 38.

Tobias is room 44 and we are in the same hallway, which is great!

"Now here is a book of jobs, you can take a seat and choose whichever one you would like since you were at the top of the class."

She smiles which is gross because it reveals her 8 lip piercings but I still smile and thank her.

Tobias and I sit down in the small office and flick through the book of jobs.

After looking through the book, I tell Tobias I will meet him at the apartment while I go sign up for the jobs.

He gives me a kiss and walks away.

* * *

I walk up to the lady in the window again and hand her back the books, I ask

"I would like to work at the tattoo parlor with Tori and train the dauntless transfers with t-Four. Are they available?"

She takes the book back from me and types something up on the computer.

"Yes they are available but are you sure?" She asks with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well you got first, you can do anything, be a leader but you chose tattoo parlor and initiate training?" She explains rudely.

"Yes I fully understand. Please sign me up for tattoo parlor and initiate transfer training with Four." I say through gritted teeth.

She nods her head without looking up and I walk out the door.

When I get back to the apartment I see Tobias sitting on the couch, fiddling with his fingers.

I jump onto the couch and surprise him.

He jumps and then smiles and wraps his arms around me and I bury my face is his chest.

"I'm working at the tattoo parlor!" He smiles.

"And I'm training the dauntless transfer initiates."

He smiles very widely and says "Really?"

"Really!" I say.

We stand up and he picks me up and carries me like a bride and lays me down gently on the bed.

He kisses me on the lips and we snuggle there for about and hour just looking into each others eyes lovingly never breaking the stare.

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL BE UPDATING MORE TODAY! PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW1 THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris' P.O.V**

When I wake up in the early morning. I feel a very bad pain in my stomach and feel extremely nauseous; I know I'm going to vomit. I jump out of bed quickly and run to Tobias' bathroom. I fall to the floor quickly and just in time tip my head into the bowl and let it all out. After about a minute of non-stop vomiting I feel someone pull my hair off my neck and put a cold washcloth on my forehead, I turn around when I think I'm done and I see my Tobias. I try to smile but then I feel more vomit coming on so I turn towards the toilet and let some more out.

* * *

After about half an hour more of Tobias holding my hair up while I vomit, and him whispering nice things while he sits beside me the entire time rubbing my back, I finally stop vomiting. He looks at me worried, I cant go to the infirmary I'm fine.

* * *

**Tobias' P.O.V**

Seeing her like this makes me sick. I just want to take all the hurt, sickness and pain out of her and throw it onto me. I can't stand her feeling like this. I know she will disagree but I want to take her to the infirmary. "Tris, are you okay now?" I ask her quietly. "Yeah, I'm fine it must have just been something I ate. We did eat some weird new dauntless nachos so it was probably that. I pick her up like a bride and she buries her face in my chest. It's so cute. I lay her down on my bed and get another washcloth. I wipe her face gently and pull the sheets over her body. "I love you." I whisper. "I love you too Tobias

**Tris' P.O.V**

When I wake up I roll over smiling but my smile fades when I see an empty space where Tobias should be. My heart starts racing and I turn my body all the way around to search for him. I see a piece of paper on his pillow and a wave of relief flushes through me. I reach out and grab the piece of paper and it reads:

* * *

_Dear Tris,_

_I'm so sorry I could be there when you woke up. I was called into work at the control room, back to work. :-( I will be done at 4:00pm, meet me at the trains._

_I love you with all my heart, Tobias. X_

_P.S Lunch is in the fridge and if you're still feeling sick there is tablets on the counter._

* * *

Oh my god I love that man!

I slowly climb out of bed and look at the clock.

3:35!

**_Shit!_**

* * *

I quickly get dressed into some black trousers and a tight black singlet, go to the bathroom and put a little bit of eyeliner on and I grab my black coat, then run out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I AM UPDATING MORE REGULARLY NOW! YAY! I WILL TRY AND UPDATE AGAIN TONIGHT IF I CAN! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND FEEDBACK! **

When I'm running towards the train I see a black manly figure and this one, I can spot it anywhere.

Tobias.

He jumps on the train first and the offers me his arm, I grab on and he pulls me up.

He holds me tight like I am his lifeline.

We don't move or say anything the entire 10 minute ride, as I know he won't tell me where we are going.

When Tobias says its time to jump I instantly know where we are going.

The Ferris wheel.

I see him pick up something from under a seat, a picnic basket.

Tobias jumps first and then me.

I jump normally but when I land a searing pain goes to my stomach and I collapse to the ground holding my stomach.

I see black spots in my vision and it feels like someone it stabbing me repeatedly.

Within seconds Tobias is at my side crouched down to my face.

"Tris! Are you okay? What happened?"

I can sense the worry in his voice and I manage to get up even though it hurts.

He tells me we should go back but I refuse.

He picks up the picnic bag and we walk all the way to the bottom of the Ferris wheel chatting about nothing in particular.

"Are we climbing?" I ask Tobias.

"If you can, yeah." He says softly.

I start climbing rung by rung and when we get 5 meters in the air I can hear Tobias start to breathe heavily.

"We can go back if you want." I say to him.

"No, I'm fine." He says flatly though I can tell he is scared.

When we get about 10 meters high the rung I push myself up on with my foot breaks.

Both my legs slip through and I grab onto something warm.

"Tris!" Tobias yells and grabs my torso and arm just in time.

I pull myself up and I scream as he grabs my stomach lifting me up.

"Tris! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" Tobias says with a worried look on his face.

"That's okay. You didn't even grab me that hard just on my stomach that's where it hurt." I tell him confused.

Its probably just Appendicitis.

When we finally get to the little ledge we sat down at during initiation, we both sit down on the platform.

I dangle my legs over the edge but Tobias keeps his legs crossed and as far away from the edge as possible.

Tobias opens up the picnic basket and he lays out sandwiches, hamburgers and best of all 4 slices of dauntless cake.

We dig in and manage to eat the entire picnic within an hour or two. We laugh and chat and the time flies by as before we know it, its dark.

"Tris?" Tobias says.

"Yeah," I say, turning my heard around to face him.

"Can we please head down now I'm pissing myself?!"

I laugh. "Sure!"

**IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE JUST LEAVE A REVIEW AND I WILL ANSWER THEM ALL! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up the next morning in Tobias' bed, I get that horrible sick feeling again and I know I'm going to vomit.

I jump out of bed and run to the toilet clenching to the seat while I practically empty my inners.

But within seconds Tobias is once again there holding my hair up and pressing a cold washer to my forehead.

He rubs my backs and whispers nice things that sadly don't help.

At all.

After half an hour more of cleaning myself empty Tobias asks if I want to move into my apartment today.

I think its time so I tell him yes and the bastard asked Christina to help.

It's going to be a looooong shopping trip.

* * *

Tobias, Christina and I go shopping for my apartment, Christina makes most of the decisions and Tobias does the carrying.

"This isn't really fair you know!" Tobias says heavily panting while Christina and I walk ahead laughing.

Overall it is a successful shopping trip.

We got everything I needed with minimal unnecessary buys forced by Christina.

* * *

After we drop the stuff off at my apartment we head to the dining hall to meet up with the others.

They all greet up loudly and I feel so happy now that I chose dauntless.

Christina on my right doesn't know but I can see Will's hand on her leg.

They are so cute together!

Tobias asks Zeke, Uriah and Will to help us unpack the boxes and to set up my apartment after dinner.

And of course they say yes!

* * *

With all the boys and Christina's help my apartment is all set up in under 2 hours. When we are finished everybody falls down on the couch and floor. Unintentionally we all fall a sleep!

* * *

When I wake up in the morning I check the clock.

5:56am

On my couch is Zeke, Tobias who I am using as a pillow and Will and Christina who are all snuggled up together.

Once again,

SO CUTE!

All of I sudden I get the dreaded nauseous feeling and I run to my toilet and vomit.

After about a minute I have someone holding my hair up and someone rubbing my back and holding a cold washer to my forehead. I turn around and I see Tobias rubbing my back and holding a cold washer and Christina holding my hair up.

Tobias looks sad and concerned but Christina looks very shocked and worried.

* * *

I then feel more vomit coming on and I throw up for at least another 20 minutes.

By now when I turn around, I see Will and Uriah leaning on the doorframe and Zeke getting another cold washer from my cupboard.

I start to stand up but Christina steadies me.

"Tris. We need to talk." She says genuinely concerned.

I give Tobias a nod and we walk out into the hallway together.

Christina gives my mouth another wipe before speaking.

"Okay Tris I know this is a weird question to ask but have you and Four got. Intimate. Lately?"

I am truly shocked.

"Oh my god Christina why!" I ask back.

She takes a deep breath and says again. "Just tell me, please."

"Fine, yes a couple times!" I say back impatiently.

"Did you use protection?" She says questioningly.

Oh shit! I see where she's going! What if she's right? What if I am pregnant at 17! What if….

"No." I say flatly and a tear runs down my cheek.

She embraces me in a reassuring hug and takes me to her apartment.

"Peter gave me some and I kept them as a joke." Christina explains to me in her bathroom pulling out a pregnancy test stick.

She hands one to me and leaves and closes the door to the bathroom leaving me alone.

I do my thing and I place it on the sink.

I sit down on the toilet with my head in my hands, shaking and my palms are sweating so badly.

* * *

I hear a beep and I slowly stand up.

* * *

The screen has a….


	8. Chapter 8

**A little positive sign on it!**

Holy crap!

I am going to be pregnant at 17.

I grab the stick and open the door.

Christina is standing just outside looking worried.

I nod and she gets the idea and she embraces me in a reassuring hug.

* * *

She takes me back to my apartment and worried faces of the boys greet us.

"She feels much better now but she needs some rest, the nausea medication is helping. Zeke, Uriah gets out! Will, lets go!"

I smile and laugh.

Once a Candor, always a Candor!

On the way out she whispers to me quietly.

"Tell him ok. He will be alright with it."

As soon as the door shuts I fall down on the bed.

My eyes shut and I am fast asleep, I dream of having a baby at 17 and it just doesn't feel right.

I always trust my gut.

**SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER! JUST KIND OF A FILL IN! XXXX love u all!**


End file.
